Cassie
|death= |status= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |mass= |hair=Blonde |eyes=Blue |skin=Fair |weapons= |occupation= |family members= |affiliation=*Girl-Team (formerly) *Cavaliers of Thornton (formerly) *Armies of Organa (briefly) }} Cassie (b. 1990s) was a female mutant, a member of the Girl-Team during the School War, and a temporary ally to Summer Petersen during the Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle in 2016. Biography Early life Cassie was born in the nineties but certainly no earlier than 1995. Her parentage is unknown. Tower Placement years Cassie eventually began attending Tower Placement School. When the School War broke out, Cassie fought for the Girl-Team and was genuinely loyal to the cause that the evil Emily Watson fought for. However, she eventually became disenchanted with Watson and chose to defect quietly, keeping Watson in the dark about her decision. During the Second School War, Cassie joined the Cavaliers of Thornton under Natalia Thornton. It is unknown if she participated in any battles. She also befriended a girl named Kayliah Galibraith. Battle at the Cave of the Gargoyle Cassie flew to the Cave of the Gargoyle in Arizona after a battle broke out there. She met up with Kayliah Galibraith and they both met up with Summer Petersen. Both of them regretted joining Emily Watson so long ago and agreed to fly with her, believing that they could both finally make up for it. At that moment, however, Charlie Corner, having just summoned his hovercraft out of the ground, flew into battle against Cassie, who retaliated by operating weaponry alongside Galibraith while Petersen drove. In the vicious dogfight that ensued, Corner drove his laser sword into the side of Galibraith's neck, gravely injuring her, much to Cassie's horror. Cassie resigned herself to her fate and shouted at Petersen to abruptly stop their pod and to throw her at Corner, who was caught completely by surprise when Cassie tackled him and slammed him off of his fighter, falling with him. As Corner fell to his death, Cassie was rescued from the same fate by Petersen, who threw a rope for her to catch. Cassie attempted to climb back into the craft, but before she could, Petersen hastily landed, causing her to hit the ground hard. Before Petersen could check on her, Cassie quickly jerked her head forward, spat at the ground, and yelled that Corner was a "goner". Her fate following the battle is unknown. Physical description Cassie is tall and of average weight. She has blonde hair. Personality and traits Cassie is a stoic, valiant, and mysterious teenage girl. She originally desired to help Emily Watson bring the Girl-Team to victory, but she eventually betrayed her, proving she was not unreasonable. She attempted to find redemption by helping get Summer Petersen to safety. She later proves herself a true heroine by her would-be sacrifice to destroy the evil Charlie Corner, showing that her mission to ensure Petersen's happiness and safety could ultimately at the expense of her own if the need for it arose. Relationships Emily Watson ]] Cassie admired Emily Watson, having many of the same views as the revolutionist. However, Cassie eventually changed her mind and decided she didn't want to serve Emily anymore. Charlie Corner Cassie may have interacted with Charlie Corner during her work for the Cavaliers of Thornton. Cassie attempted to incapacitate him during the fight outside the Cave of the Gargoyle, infuriating him. She defeated him when she leaped out of the Patrol Pod to push him out of the sky and to his death. Appearances * * Notes and references Category:1990s births Category:Girl-Team members Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Mutants Category:Tower Placement students Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains Category:Blonde-haired individuals Category:Blue-eyed individuals Category:Girl-Team defectors